The Natasha X Show
You've seen her tousle with dinosaurs on prehistoric earth. You've heard her banter with the corrupt Professor Tango. You've watched her trade insults with her own evil robot double. And now it's time to relive all those treasured moments, for tonight it's time for... Natasha X - This is Your Life!! Yes, that's right, I said Natasha. Natasha X. What do you mean how is it spelt? With an X, how do you think!!? Hero. Champion. Time travelling adventurer. She saved the universe last Thursday around lunchtime. What do you mean you've never heard of her?!! Crew Writer: Darran Jordan. Script Editor: Witold Tietze. Post-Production: Matthew Kopelke. Music: Robert Warnock. Digital Artwork: Isabel De Sequera. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads *Trailer *Stream & Download Volume 3 @ Bandcamp Plot Episode endings #With the Voiceover Man of Destruction foiled, Natasha X and Doggy X walk off to enjoy a couple of rounds of quiet frothy ones, with Natasha X now narrating her own adventures... Additional credited cast Natasha X (Kelly Holland), Doggy X (Witold Tietze), Professor Tango (David Hutchison), Narrator (Matthew Kopelke), Mrs Fitzdribble (Susannah Tiller), Tony the Tinpot Titan (Witold Tietze). Popular myths Things to listen out for... * Natasha X ends her adventure with the phrase "Same Nat-time, same Nat-channel", thus referencing the 1960s Batman TV series influence on this particular release. Things you probably never knew... *Natasha X was a character created by writer Darran Jordan as a one-off presence in the Doctor Who serial The Sahul Continuum, but given the audience reaction to her appearance, the decision was made to give her a dedicated adventure of her own. Not only that, but Darran Jordan's publishing company Eclectica Press also released a one-shot comic the same month this audio drama was released, which further told of the history and adventures of this character. It was all presented at the time as if this was a real historical character, with Jordan penning an intricate fake publishing history for the character, much of which mirrored the history of DC Comic's Batman. She would later appear in a sequel/prequel audio (depending on how you look at it) entitled Natasha X & The Train of Doom. *Some of the sound effects used in this episode were first created by Lawrence Oakley for the MJTV audio series Soldiers of Love, which Producer Matthew Kopelke had recently been appointed Post-Production Supervisor for. *Resident musician Robert Warnock created four different takes on a possible theme tune for Natasha X's adventures. The one ultimately used was the first of these, although it did undergo some change and refinement before being used in the episode). Furthermore, in later years Producer Matthew Kopelke would use the second of these demo themes for the occasional audio-doco series Behind The Radio. *Originally the series Bible for Beyond Traditional Recognition featured an overview of the first few "seasons" of the series, with the goal being to ensure production could ramp up quickly. Each slot was either being written by Tietze himself, or had a storyline developed for another writer to develop on their own (at this early stage of the series, unsolicited submissions were not being accepted). This episode slot was originally filled with the story outline for an untitled script, which was described by Tietze as follows: A spaceship type is used by an alien race, whose propulsion system causes massive chunks of history to change at its departure point, reordering events and making causality go all askew. Some temporal supervisor is, naturally, sent in to put a stop to this. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Beyond Traditional Recognition